haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fattieschan/Work Progress
Comments: 1/31/15: Been quite a while since I've written, much less did much active or major work on the Wiki. As of late, I have not patrolled the Wiki Activity as much as I would like to admit due to a whole number of problems I've encountered, but I will still try to do my best in checking up and fitting work where it is needed or required. I cannot make much problems, but I was here most of the time, and I will be once again. Jin has just been granted an official role, not as high as we would like to put Jin at, but it is Jin's choice, so we are extremely excited and happy for it. Jin has been patrolling the activity and keeping it in shape during times we are unavailable and even during times we are, so hurray! Well deserved would be the modest way to put how much Jin truly merits this humble role. I am very hopeful for the future of this Wiki. 12/07/15: Wow, vandalism has just sky-rocketed, and I'm not too sure that the policy we just put out even helped; maybe it had even induced more angry and mischievous thoughts among the common users. Not sure, but we will continue to enforce it no matter what as there is nothing apparent to lose doing so, and it stops old and more malicious users from vandalizing once more. Additionally, it may help our Wiki gain a stricter administration reputation which I personally think is a good thing. Off that topic, however, my other main personal concern on the Wiki is how to sound non-condescending and too overbearing in my messages to users while also sounding formal. I have a feeling that my current messages may off put some users, so I am currently thinking about a solution to this problem. Also, why am I so bad at spelling? 11/27/15: Looking through all these school pages and actually reading the whole page makes me think we should have some sort of set in stone standard. Like, we have rules and everything, and those are the standards, but we should have an example standard that being Hinata's page for character pages (major ones of course), one for minor, Beginnings and Endings for the chapter pages and episode pages (the episode ver. of it, of course), and the first pages for etc. pages. Also, I think we should have some sort of motto to not assume that the reader of the page has any knowledge of whatever the page is talking about, since I've seen some paragraphs in pages sort of assume that a reader gets what they're referring to without putting any links or references. Lastly, I've noticed something that just kinda drowned and overwhelmed me when I noticed this: this Wiki is extremely disorganized and all over the place. Both the admins and the users are just ehqwouhrqwhrqwourhq (the only way I can describe it), and it's just so overwhelming because what I've noticed is that we create new things and then forget about them and then create the same thing with a different title, and we gotta change that. We gotta clean up all this crud and list out every single problem on one thread, not multiple threads and places, but one place. Pretty ironic, since I list some of the problems here, but starting from now on, I'm going to try to change, so hopefully that works out for me. Also, super last thing, but oh snap, I got so much school work I neglected over the break. It's all due Monday, and today's Friday, so I'm going to dieeee. 11/26/15: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I don't have much to say here, except for the fact that I'm on break and that I've made a Thanksgiving post in the forums: http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8768 I'm thankful for the all wonderful Wiki users! 11/04/15: It's getting so cold where I am, but that just means the holidays are getting closer and closer meaning, finally, we'll get more breaks! I can't wait to mass-edit the Wiki in a few weeks. I'm very excited. 10/29/15: Unfortunately, I missed another admin meeting today, or at least, I was late by 20 minutes. Despite reminding myself today about it, I still forgot and feel sort of bad about it. I couldn't find any other admins on, though, so I'm not sure if that was a good or bad sign. On another note, however, I'd like to take this as an opportunity to add to my long, long notes of vandalism, today's topic being the criticism of our Wiki and how it relates to vandalism. I've seen quite a few negative comments about our Wiki, about how it's empty and so small, and though may of these comments were posted far before I was deemed one of the administrators of this Wiki, it is still something that I'd like to address. Despite the growth and differences between our Wiki last year and Wiki present time, it is still, compared to other Wikis, quite small and slow. We constantly ask for help, but we get very little most of the time. Well, recently, our views have bee increasing dramatically, and we had hoped that there would be more helping hands, but there are only several that help with minor, but still very valued, details. The rest, who are apart of the recently increasing editors population, destroy content and vandalize our pages which, in turn, slows our Wiki down even more. And this is a very big and hard problem (considering vandalism is actually valued and encouraged by the majority of users apparently) that we are trying to fix( I having a stricter law to enforce in mind), but it is extremely disheartening to hear comments, even old ones, like such, have vandalizers come in and mess up everything, and not receive any help from the old and new critics. Wikis are hard to manage, especially a Wiki like this where we have a small amount of helpful people who are dedicated to the Wiki (Jin, RifatS.Araf, B0kut0 (in the older times),and new user BumblingBoo to name a few), and when we have some other users messing up our work that we have to fix and other people criticizing our Wiki, it becomes rather stressfull for some of our other users, since they sit there for hours typing paragraphs after paragraphs (Jin) but are taking hits left and right from people who don't even try to help. But, yeah, that's just today's thought. I have no idea to conclude this, so I'll just say that even so, with all these negative comments and overwhelming edits pouring in, we will, as a team, a group of dedicated Wiki users united by a single common and burning interest, fight through this storm and endure (but also counter) every blow and strike of the bolts for a much brighter and sunnier forecast of clear and prosperous skies. We're going to soar.* *even if we have never spoken a single word to each other. 10/25/15: Vandalism, compared to a few months before, is at its extreme. Admittingly, though, I do enjoy reading some of them, and sometimes, I become attached to certain edits, making me feel a bit emotional when I have to send a warning. On another note, however, the episode page I created yesterday has nothing but an empty template. The reason for this is that I am not very good at adding content, and mostly other administrators are involved in that sort of work. Additionally, there are parts where I must enter foreign text, and I have no knowledge of any dialect of Japanese .Therefore, I would like to consult an administrator first before I add anything. 10/25/15: It appears that vandalism is rising significantly in correlation to the increased trafficking and views. The cause is insignificant in this circumstance, but I feel as if we must do something to further show that vandalism is not tolerated in the Wiki. I am not entirely sure if our current policies are effective or not. Thus, I am questioning whether change should or should not be made to said policy. 10/24/15: There's pretty much no real reason for me to make this blog post, but I just wanted to in order to keep anyone who actually cares about the progress of my never-ending list of work or this Wiki's progress in general. I would also like to express my feelings and opinions on things without having to make some sort of gigantic forum thread, so this will become sort of my "journal" on the Wiki. In regard to the reason the discontinuation and decline of Wiki progress, newsletters, and etc.: everyone's pretty much busy now, since school started a few months ago, and professors are shoving 15 pages of notes per day in our mouths. Not only that, but weekends are also occupied by sleep, which rarely any of us get, studying, and some break time. Thus, the newsletter was discontinued, and our progress was slowed down. This also means that major edits are unlikely for us to make now unless we have an extended or longer break off of school. If we had several more dedicated users/admins, we could probably speed up our progress to the rate we were before, but unfortunately, nobody seems to be committed or very dedicated, likely because of tight schedules. Additionally, on the same note, because we have so little active users that seem to show some concern for the Wiki, we didn't make an announcement for stuff like the discontinuation of the Newsletter because a) it was an unofficial one, and we admins just sort of silently let it go instead of discussing it and b) it seemed so insignificant that it seemed like it really didn't matter. Before wrapping this oddly-long post, I'd like to also apologize to anyone that has been disappointed by anything I've went over in this post. Maybe someone out there has had some sort of expectation of us and read our election speeches, hoping that we would work 24/7, but maybe nobody actually cares. Either way, I'd still like to say "sorry" at the ironic failure of us to fulfill our very high self-set expectations to anyone listening, but please do know that we are doing our best, working between sleep and schoolwork while trying to equally balance our crazy schedules. ***We/us is just an assumption ---------- Archived To-do's: These to-do's have unfortunately A) dropped to the very lowest priority, B) are very unimportant for the current state of the Wiki, C) unable to be done by me in my current state, or D) have faded into a type of general to-do. New Badge Track Work Page Maintenance Add description to images in Image Galleries of characters Add References to a number of pages Correct VA names (order of names; last and then first) Blog Post Announcement Nisekuu!! Page Haikyuu!! OVA- Rename page & Add info (again; Wiki editor problems :C) Music Page- fix format of chart/ add charts Ending and Opening Songs- Add/fix up pages Please also note that none of these to-do's are "taken" or "reserved"! Any user or contributor can do any of these to-do's. It will no be counted as "offensive" to me. But, I would like to request that any user or contributor that would like to help refrain from doing to-do's that are in my progress. Category:Blog posts